To Russia, with Love
by hisluv
Summary: Kai's 18, and is required to do something that every Hiwatari has to do something he's not happy about. KaiOC UPDATED
1. Chapter 1

To Russia, with Love

_**

* * *

Key**_

Sentences/ words that are **bold**and in_ italics, _are direct thoughts.

Random _italic _words in a sentence are emphasis.

"_Italics with speech marks"_ signify that what is being said within the speech marks is some distance away.

**Bold** is Onomatopoeia.

"**_Bold, italic, and speech marks"_** signify telepathic speech.

**

* * *

A/N- Another fic by me, yay! Warning, as you should be able to tell by the higher rating, this fic is going to have 'description of a sexual nature', though I don't know whether to call it lime, lemon, or even if there are grapefruit and orange and it'll go there, lol. No Yaoi or Lesbian action no matter what it says in my fic. (Don't know the anime word- is it Yuri? My sister thinks it is.)**

I don't know if the name of my main OC- you'll know which that is- has been used before. I went to see my cousins on the 27th of December, and we were listing names of countries that have been used for people's names- you know, China, India… there's States too, Georgia, Virginia etc, but they were named after people in the first place. Anyway, on with the story.

**

* * *

Disclaimer- Only my OCs are mine.**

* * *

Chapter One- Letters

**Third Person POV**

This was it. It was his eighteenth birthday. That was when he had to complete that which every Hiwatari had to do. It was a thing he had pleaded against with his father when he had found out what he had to do, when he had been ten. He hadn't wanted to do it- who the hell would? It was only something someone totally insane would do. It was just heartless, and cruel. What sort of parents would make their child go through with this? It was something that could never be walked away from; that would never be forgotten. It would always haunt them, leave them with nightmares. It was the stuff from horror films. It was…marriage.

That's right- marriage. He had to find himself a bride. There was no-one he knew and wanted, and he didn't want to go out in the street and marry the first woman he came across. He had three months, and he seriously doubted he would meet someone at school and get the girl to marry him in ninety days.

His grandfather had scoped out the upper class stock when he had been five, there was nothing, and nothing had been born since.

It was only his grandfather that bothered, his parents knew that they needed to marry others than upper class to strengthen the bloodline; if they kept intermarrying in just the upper classes, they would grow weak. Kai's mother herself had been upper-middle class, her family millionaires, and popular in society. The only thing they didn't have that would have made them upper class was money in the family for generations, as well as well-known blood and a title.

There was only one option Kai had left- mail-order brides.

He had seen a programme on TV about it, and knew it was all he had left. Usually someone would put in an ad and get a reply. When they found someone suitable, she left for his home and they got married. It was a perfect solution.

Earlier that week he had written his ad, and had sent it to a Russian mail-order bride magazine publisher. He had received a copy of that magazine in this morning's post. He flipped past the first couple of pages filled with success stories, and turned to the ads. All of these ads were from males. That was how it worked, the men advertised, and the women replied.

Kai scanned the pages, his eyes finally resting on his ad. He read it, proudly, certain that he had got all the info in it that he needed:

_**Name: **Kai Hiwatari_

_**Place of Residence: **Japan_

_**Born: **Russia, 1988_

_Rich, handsome 18 year old male seeking beautiful rich mate. Must be well-dressed and able to write own name. Ability to speak English or Japanese is also required. Must be good in bed._

Short, but snappy, that's the way to do it.

The next day, he received some letters in the post. He hadn't expected it to be this fast- overseas took longer, didn't it? Even with airmail. He looked at the magazine, and noticed that it had actually been printed in Russia two days earlier.

Shrugging, he ripped open the first letter, his eyes popping out of his head at the A4 sized picture that he pulled out first. **_Woah, those have got to be the biggest bazongas in the world! _**Eagerly, Kai opened the letter and started to read.

**_Name: _**Alonso Molari

**_Place of Residence: _**Brazil

**_Born: _**1962

Wait- wouldn't that make her...? Kai did a quick calculation in his head… almost forty-four! **_Gross. Hang on a minute_**, Kai quickly glanced at the name. **_Alonso? _**Horrified, Kai took another look at the photo. Now he could see the person's age, not to mention the broad shoulders, the strong jaw… and the chest hair. Was that a bulge under the panties? Kai was promptly sick in the kitchen sink he had been standing next to, having got a knife from the drainer to rip open the letter.

Going to the front room to chuck that letter in the fire, he settled down on the sofa to read the other letters. They were just as bad, and worse, there were four more males, eight more 'oldies' as he put it, and about twenty who just weren't right.

Kai immediately went and changed his ad to: _Rich, handsome 18 year old male seeking beautiful rich mature woman in between the ages of 18 and 22. Must have been born female- just female- and stayed that way. Must be no taller than 5'8", have a nice figure with slim hips and at least a C-cup on top. A flat stomach would be appreciated and blonde with blue eyes perfect. Must be well-dressed and able to write own name. Ability to speak English or Japanese is also required. Must be good in bed._

A week passed, and though there had been many with Kai's physical wants, only a few fit the rest of what he was looking for. He decided that, after narrowing down to five hopefuls, he would invite the women/girls- whatever to his mansion so he could get to know them, and pick.

Another week later and he was at the airport with a limousine to pick them up. He waited as the plane landed, and for them to go through everything and collect their baggage. Holding a sign up with the girls' names in Russian on, he watched as four beautiful blondes came up to him, men walking past giving him jealous glances. As far as he could tell, they were perfect. He nodded at them and waited for the last. She walked forward slowly, and Kai noticed she was wearing three-inch platforms. Silly girl, she obviously didn't know how to walk in them. He would make her take them off, wearing those shoes she had to be at least six foot one, taller than he had requested, though he was still a couple of inches taller. Otherwise she would do.

Kai waited until she had joined the rest and looked at each in turn. "My name, as you know, is Kai Hiwatari. Please tell me your names to refresh my mind," he said in Russian. If truth be told, he couldn't really remember which name went with which picture, they looked too alike.

"I'm Jana Dimitova." Said a blonde with a mole at the corner of her mouth that hadn't been there on the photo and was already bugging Kai.

"Polska Guschev." This was from a woman who looked to be in her early twenties and had lashes caked in mascara. She was wearing an elegant, but short dress. Jana was wearing a skirt and push-up bra under a blouse.

"Olga Vladivitch." This blonde was wearing skin-tight jeans and an equally tight sweater.

"Maria Daradova." She was wearing a top with sleeves that only reached her elbows and a plunging neckline. She also had knee length jeans cut-offs on. Clearly these four had made an attempt to look sexy, but not too much before they had gotten to know what he was like. Sly.

**Kai's POV**

I turned my attention onto the fifth girl, noticing she looked the youngest out of them. She also looked somewhat scared. I studied her clothing for a while; her black platform boots went slightly over her knees, making it hard for her to bend them. She was wearing the shortest, tightest skirt I had ever seen, and a boob (A/N-I spelt that bube before I noticed and changed it!) tube, clearly with no bra underneath.

"And your name?" She looked terrified to be addressed by me, and wouldn't meet my gaze.

"R…Russia Karinova, sir." She mumbled. Russia. What a weird name, especially for a Russian, couldn't her parents think of any other name? **_Hang on, _**I frowned.

"I don't remember a Russia in any of the letters."

"I don't usually go by Russia; I used Ria, my nickname."

I nodded. "I like Russia," I said without thinking. She lifted her head and her eyes met mine, startled. She hesitated, and then gave a little nod.

Gesturing them to follow, (and not bothering to take their bags), I led them to the limo, getting in once I had put their bags in the boot. For once I had hired a driver, wanting to see how the women acted around me.

Everyone but Russia seemed confident; they put all their efforts into flirting, and giggling while sipping champagne. Russia noticed me glancing at her, and immediately started pouting and winking suggestively. I grinned to myself. Having eager women around will be fun.

**Russia's POV**

**_Oh god, he's looking at me again. Papa told me I had to flirt, right? _**I take a deep breath before connecting my gaze to his and pouting, my lashes fluttering as much as any Southern Belle's.

When he had looked away to study Jana's breasts, I nervously glanced down at my own before attempting to pull my skirt down.

My father's voice came back to me. _"We have to make you pretty," _he had said. _"This man wants a beautiful wife who can pleasure him._ I had cringed a bit at that. I had no experience whatsoever in that area. My father had hoped that dressing like this and acting the part would stop Kai from noticing. _"Too bad," _he had said, _"that there isn't enough time to prostitute you, then you'd gain some experience." _I had been horrified, not only was he shipping me off to Japan to some man I didn't know, just so he could get his hands on some money, but he had thought of pimping me out? I couldn't understand how he could be that way.

I shook my head and came back to reality. Glancing up, I saw he was looking at me again, with those wonderful crimson eyes. He must have gotten bored of the others. I could tell at the airport that Jana's mole had bothered him, and he had practically shuddered at Polska's voice. Maybe he didn't like Olga's piercing that could be seen under her top, and Maria did have an annoying tendency to giggle a lot.

Just then, Maria giggled. "Kai, baby, don't you want to get to know us better? Know our secrets, our- fantasies," she said breathlessly in his ear, her lips touching it.

"We would even play out your fantasies, what are they, Kai? Are they like every man's, with two or more women together? Because we could all do that, couldn't we, Russia?"

I glanced at Maria, who was studying me, shocked. **_No, I couldn't do that, absolutely not._**

I looked back at Kai, hoping he'd tell her he didn't have that fantasy, or that he found me disgusting. Instead, he just 'hn-ed', but I could tell he was interested. Very interested, judging by a certain part of his body that I glanced at for some reason.

"We're here." He announced, curtly.

Waiting, I let the other women get off before I stood up having to bend over to get out of the door.

I froze when I heard a groan behind me. "Geez," a voice said from behind me. I had forgotten Kai was still in the car.

"You're not wearing _any _underwear."

By now I was totally solid- I had forgotten about that fact, too. The skirt managed to hide everything when I stood, but I had forgotten about bending over.

I gasped as he touched me there, murmuring something. He stopped when Polska called his name. Quickly, knowing that he was still staring at me, I got down out of the car. Hopefully my face wasn't so red that the other girls would notice. They might act friendly, but each knew that Kai was only going to marry one of us- we were all competing, and if they thought that I had gotten anywhere, they weren't going to act nice anymore.

**

* * *

A/N- I know, bad place to stop, but it's pretty late, and my sister's been bugging me to read this. Anyway, hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**

* * *

Key**_

Sentences/ words that are **bold**and in_ italics, _are direct thoughts.

Random _italic _words in a sentence are emphasis.

"_Italics with speech marks"_ signify that what is being said within the speech marks is some distance away.

**Bold** is Onomatopoeia.

"**_Bold, italic, and speech marks"_** signify telepathic speech.

**

* * *

A/N- Thank you for all the great reviews, people, you really helped me in writing this chapter. I'm honoured that you loved it enough for some of you to add it to their alerts and favourites list. I hope you like this one, too.**

**Warning- there will be lemons in this chapter!**

**

* * *

Disclaimer- I own Russia (the OC not the country, though if I did I'd sort it out- it's a mess), and the other OCs, which I'd prefer not to. Plots etc are my idea, but Kai isn't, and I don't own him.**

* * *

Chapter 2- Kai's Place

**Third Person POV**

"All right," Kai said, stepping into the entrance hall, the driver carrying in the bags. "Each of you has a room in a separate wing. Jana you're in northeast, Polska: southeast. Olga northwest and Maria southwest. Russia is in north. I'm in south." He pointed to the different areas of the house.

The mansion was shaped like a Russian letter 'zh'- Ж. Each wing was a tower that had its own staircase leading to its rooms from the ground floor of the tower area, there was no upper storeys on the middle part of the house; instead, the entire ground floor (apart from those parts of the towers) was the main home area which consisted of a communal living room, a large formal dining room, a kitchen, a bathroom, a library, several smaller reception rooms, a massage and beauty parlour and a games room. There was, however, a roof garden and pool, complete with hot-tub. A number of other pools, lakes, rivers, hills, gardens, mazes, and out buildings were scattered on the vast grounds which spanned several hundred acres. The basement contained the servants' quarters and the cellars, including a wine cellar. Each wing had four bedrooms, each with a full en-suite i.e. toilet, sink, bidet, bath, shower, Jacuzzi and mud-bath

The girls all left to go to their separate suites, taking time in choosing the best bedroom. Russia, not used to all the opulence, chose the smallest bedroom in her wing, which could easily have fit fourteen king-sized four-posters side by side along one wall, if they would have been able to do that in a semi-circle room, anyway, seeing as the bathroom took up half the space.

Glancing around the room nervously, she saw that her bed was round, piled with cushions, and for some reason was in the middle of the room. Sitting on the edge of it, she tested the mattress' firmness, and noted that the sheets were fresh and in fact looked brand new.

Looking around the room some more, she saw that the room seemed to have a large number of mirrors… including one on the ceiling. Actually, it _was _the ceiling. She couldn't sleep with the image of herself reflecting back at her from all angles. She also couldn't sleep with the bed in the middle of the room, not only was it weird, but there was no headboard, and Russia felt that she might accidentally hoist herself higher up the bed, thinking she had slipped down during the night, and keep going until she fell off. No, the bed would have to be moved.

She supposed it would have been easier just to sleep in another room, but I liked the simpler theme in here more, that and it was smaller, even if it was just by one king-sized four-poster squared.

She smiled as she looked out the French doors leading to the balcony, the balcony looked out over a lake the size of the one back in Siberia- that one had of course been frozen. This one however sparkled with the same sunlight that shone through all the windows, of which there were many. In fact, the space on the outside wall that wasn't taken up by mirrors was made up entirely of those windows, which for some reason didn't have curtains.

Russia sighed. There was a lot of work to do before she would be comfortable in this room.

**Kai's POV**

They still weren't back. I thought briefly about whether I should go and visit them all, see how they like their rooms, before I brushed that thought away. The only one I even had the slightest interest in seeing was Russia. She was different somehow, and not just because she chose to wear no underwear. I grinned, not that I was complaining- but something about her was different. She held herself differently than the other girls, there was less confidence, she seemed frightened, and she definitely didn't believe in eye contact. She was a mystery, and one that intrigued me.

Pulling myself away from my thoughts, I found myself at the base of North Tower, where the staircase was. My subconscious must have brought me there. Smiling, I climbed the spiral staircase, catching glimpses of outside through the arrow slits in the tower walls. The mansion was actually more like a castle, and had been built by one of my Hiwatari ancestors who had married a European princess. He had liked the look of her old home, and his wife felt homesick and uncomfortable in the traditional Japanese buildings, so he had hired some builders and set to work building this castle which has been passed down through the family since.

I did feel it reminded me more of the Russian home I had spent my early years in with my father and my Russian mother, than the several Japanese style estates the Hiwataris owned.

As the tower went on, it narrowed slightly, so that the rooms, each of which taking up its own floor, were slightly smaller than the previous. I stopped at the first room, expecting Russia, since she was female, to choose the largest room. But when I looked around the room, decorated with swaths of silk until it had a Moorish feel to it, I realised she wasn't there. She wasn't in the next room either, with its African theme, or in the Indian room above that. I realised she must have picked the last, and the smallest of the round rooms. I wondered why.

Climbing the last few stairs until I reached the door, I peeked around it, only to be greeted by the sight of Russia bending over, still without underwear. I swore softly and took a few moments to control my breathing before marching in.

"What _are_ you doing?" I asked, a little too roughly. Surprised, the girl gave a little squeak before turning and looking at me.

"I asked you what you were doing," I repeated when she didn't answer me the first time, instead she just stared.

She obviously managed to regain control of herself, because she gestured to the room and answered. "I'm moving the bed."

Looking, I noticed that she had indeed been trying to shift the elephant sized bed, though as far as I could see, she hadn't even reached the millimetre mark.

"So I see." I replied, glancing around the rest of the room. Ah yes, this was the Roman room, with its pillars, chaise longs, and the big bed. As far as I knew, the Romans that were upper-class and weren't soldiers, lazed around all day eating grapes and listened to music. You know, when the men weren't surrounded by naked love slaves in a sunken pool very much like the one in the bathroom next to the bedroom. There wasn't actually a patrician around the bathroom, just the part where the toilet and bidet were. The rest, the pool, mud-bath etc were open. It did, however, have an archway to separate the rooms, going in about a third of the way in either side, so the only directly visible parts were the humongous pool-bath which had Jacuzzi jets, the mud-bath and shower. The bedroom side of those walls were adorned with huge wardrobes.

I liked the fact that the archway left that part open, not to mention that the bed was round. That meant that if you ever got tired of the view outside, you could always turn around and watch a whole other view. Then again, the mirrors where the windows were and the mirror which was the entire ceiling made for interesting images.

Following my gaze, Russia bit on her lip. "I was going to cover those up."

I glanced at her, she seemed nervous. "Why?" I asked, moving towards her. "Have you ever been in the honeymoon suite of a hotel? This is similar, with the mirrors and everything. They're very… erotic," I lowered my voice, fitting my mouth near her right ear, my arms now encircling her body. "Don't you think?"

"N…no," she answered breathlessly.

**Russia's POV**

Oh god, what was he doing to me? His voice was husky, his breath cool on my ear, and his hands were cupping my bottom, having first navigated by the sides of my breasts and my back, first.

I let out a gasp when he pulled me flush against him, and I felt the evidence of his desire. It was too much, and I had to close my eyes. I knew my breathing was raggedy, and that his was, too. As he began to press tiny butterfly kisses along my throat and shoulder, while grinding himself on me, I felt an ache low down in my belly. My breasts were tingling, and I was sure they were swelling.

"I know you want me," he growled softly in my ear. "You know I want you too, don't you? Look at me, don't you?" He said more harshly, wanting me to answer.

I gave an incoherent whimper, opening my eyes a slit to meet his crimson gaze. His desire all too evident in his eyes, I looked away, only to see the other girls in the doorway, scowls on their faces.

Kai must have felt me stiffen, for he turned and saw them, too, then let me go slowly and, I could tell, reluctantly.

"There you are, Kai," Polska said in her nasal screech, Maria tittering next to her, while Jana stroked her mole and Olga fiddled with her nipple-piercing.

Kai turned back to look at me and pulled a face, making me smile- something the other women caught sight of, too. They knew that if they were going to have any hopes in winning the role of being Kai's bride, they were going to have to do something, and fast.

"Kai, darling," Olga said, reaching out to Kai and grabbing his arm. "Your cook said we should go down for tea, though she'll be serving breakfast foods as they'll be lighter on our stomachs, since we've been travelling all day..."

Kai nodded and, gesturing me to follow with his head, he let go of me and walked to the stairwell, the others ahead of him. Feeling cold without his body pressed against mine, I stood still for a while to collect myself, before walking down the stairs after them. Following them into the enormous dining room, I noticed that there were plates of pancakes and waffles, along with traditional Russian and Japanese foods, and the universal piles of fruit, which consisted of apples, bananas, oranges, and **lemons **(what else did you think I was talking about?).

Helping myself to some English pancakes, of which I was glad of, as I don't like American pancakes as much because they're all thick and stodgy, I found myself observing Kai, who was right at the other end of the room, surrounded by the others.

"Russia, sweetie," Jana's voice came from behind my shoulder.

"It's Ria." Only Kai called me Russia.

"_Ria, _then; aren't you going to join us?"

"I thought you'd be mad at me, because of what happened… but I didn't start it, really." I said, desperate for her to believe me. I didn't need them to make my first day hell. Besides, I knew I stood no chance in becoming Kai's bride, not with the rest of them also being in the running.

"We know. Besides, we all know you're a virgin, and frankly, we feel Kai can play with you for a while, after all, he doesn't want to marry someone inexperienced, or non-experienced like you. See, to us, you're just like a little sex toy he's going to enjoy himself with and then throw away when he realises he's got the real thing in front of him- me. Personally, I don't think he's even going to bother to go past second base with you." She lowered her voice and bent down till her mouth was level with my ear. "But if he does get further, we're going to have to get rid of you- Virgin," she said in a condescending tone before walking off, smug.

I sat there stunned, before standing and hurrying out of the room, my pancakes left uneaten save for two bites.

I ran once I was past the dining room, right up until I got to my room whereupon I locked the door and dove on my bed, which would have been more comforting if it had been in a corner rather than the middle of the room. Due to my inability to shift it even the slightest earlier, I suspected it was screwed to the floor. **_Now I know why_**, I thought, staring at the mirrored ceiling directly above the bed, which appeared to have a magnifying effect. Remembering Kai's earlier comment about the honeymoon suite, then what he did to me and what Jana said, I flipped myself over, burying my face into the many pillows.

_**Why did you have to send me here, Papa? Yes we were poor, but weren't we happy as a family? What made you turn so desperate for money that you would make me come here, and in these clothes? Why, Papa?**_

I cried myself to sleep that night.

**

* * *

A/N- Thank you, all. Please review and tell me if you thought it was O.K.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**

* * *

Key **_

Sentences/ words that are **bold**and in_ italics, _are direct thoughts.

Random _italic _words in a sentence are emphasis.

"_Italics with speech marks"_ signify that what is being said within the speech marks is some distance away.

**Bold** is Onomatopoeia.

"**_Bold, italic, and speech marks"_** signify telepathic speech.

**

* * *

A/N-** Hello all! I'm back! Sorry it took so long, exams, driving, working for money to pay for things and rejections from university really takes the will to do anything but sleep out of you. I did try to write, but I had writer's block, which was made worse by the fact that I had this all written up on the laptop which of course is now dead. I really can't remember much of that chapter, so this stuff is like 99.999(re-occurring) new. Hope it's still good. **

* * *

Disclaimer-** Only Ria belongs to me, oh, the other girls, too. 

* * *

Chapter 3- Fantasies 

**Third Person POV**

It had been a couple of days since Russia had run from the room. Kai had been called away for urgent business the day after what happened in the bedroom, to do with another estate he owned on one of the other Japanese Islands, so he hadn't seen the wife candidates for a while.

Russia had been spending her time avoiding the other girls, which was easy as they spent all day submerged in mud with circles of aubergine on their eyes- apparently it was the new cucumber. When she wasn't avoiding them, she was talking to the servants in the kitchen, discussing recipes with the cook and helping the gardeners. She had also managed to get the housekeeper's daughter to buy some clothes- and underwear- for her in exchange for doing her chores, which included keeping Kai's rooms pristine. As Russia finished her chores pretty quickly, she would usually stay in Kai's room once done with it, and read one of his many books he kept there, rather than in the library with his family's collection.

**Russia's POV**

I was lounging on his bed, why? I don't know. I mean, he was a stranger to me, so why did I spend so much time in his room, on his ridiculously comfy water bed, reading one of the books on the shelf, all well read and beloved, going by the amount of dog ears.

It wasn't the first time I had questioned myself. I mean, what if Kai came home unexpectedly and found me there. Finding myself lose concentration in the book, I decided to search around his room, find out more about him besides the fact that he has a private collection of books and likes a girl who doesn't wear underwear. Actually, he liked girls in general, and seemingly sex, judging by the 'must be good in bed' line in his ad.

Walking to the chest of drawers opposite his bed I opened the top drawer- socks. The next drawer contained underwear, and the next- t-shirts, the one after that- trousers. I moved onto his wardrobe, which instead of having a rail and two doors to open like mine, it had a rail on one side, the hangers stuffed with clothes. On the bottom of the wardrobe underneath the rail was a box crammed full of stuff. The second half was made up of drawers.

Reaching out to open one of them, my gaze was caught by something on the rail. I couldn't tell what it was, but it appeared to be made out of lace and satin strings. Why would Kai have that in his wardrobe? Did he like to wear women's lingerie, which, on closer inspection was what filled the wardrobe. The box underneath appeared to be full of condoms, and this wasn't a small box, it was around 3 foot by 2 foot, and about 2 foot deep. **_Wow_**, I thought, staring at the foil packets. I wonder how many are in there. Grimacing, I pulled open the top drawer, which was three foot by 1 foot, and 1 foot deep. If I hadn't been wearing these shoes, I don't think I would have reached. As it was I had to stand on Kai's desk chair to see inside. Peering at the contents, I closed it and looked in all the other drawers. Toys, crammed into every inch of the six drawers. And I don't mean stuffed animals.

Closing the last drawer and backing out of the wardrobe, I somehow got entangled with one of the 'outfits'. Unhooking its hanger from the rail, I stepped out with it and proceeded to unhook every catch in order to free my hair.

"You know," a voice said from behind me. I froze. "You can wear that anytime."

Turning, my eyes wide, I saw him. Kai was back.

**Kai's POV**

The meeting was boring, the flights were boring. I expected coming home would be boring, too as the butler said the girls were all mud bathing, except for Russia who was nowhere around. Instead of boring, I found interesting. Russia was standing in my bedroom, holding a piece of lingerie I had bought the evening she got here before I had left, along with some other outfits, all with Russia in mind to wear them. It was satin and lace, a push up top with a ribbon leading from the middle down to where it joined onto a band to go around the hips, and carried on, attaching to the back of the band to form panties of a sort. Straps attached to the top part led to a choker. I got a flash of the same image I had when I bought the piece- of Russia wrapped in it. The collar encircling her lily-white throat, her breasts, pushed up towards my descending mouth, a single strip of lace covering the most secret part of her that I had seen twice already and touched once. I would easily push that strip to the side and…

"Kai?" Her voice dragged me from my daydreams, though not before I was completely aroused.

Breathing deeply, I reached behind me and closed the door behind me, locking it before I advanced on Russia.

**Russia's POV**

**_What was he doing? _**I thought, watching Kai turn the key in the lock before pocketing it. Now he was walking towards me, a strange expression on his face, pink-tinted cheeks, pupils dilated, eyes never leaving mine. For some reason I started breathing hard- out of wariness of what he was doing or anticipation, I don't know. The nearer he got, the more I experienced the same sensation from the other day, that gnawing heat in my lower abdomen.

He was directly in front of me now, his breath stirring the hair that fell around my face. I was surprised to notice that it was still sweet despite the fact that he's been travelling all day. Unexpectedly, hr began placing soft kisses along my jaw and down my neck to where it met my shoulder. I stood perfectly still, unsure as to how I was supposed to respond, and why Kai was doing this anyway. I waited for him to stop so that I could talk to him, but he didn't stop. Instead he began running his hands up my thighs to the underneath of my skirt- the short skirt I had been wearing before as his rooms were always kept stifling- and cupped my buttocks. He pulled his mouth away from my collarbone and rested his forehead on the top of my head, sighing.

"You're wearing underwear." He stated softly, almost as if he was disappointed. Waiting for him to go on, I was startled at what he said next.

"They'll just have to come off."

**_What? _**I asked myself, dazed at what was about to happen. I hadn't expected him to want to go this far. Okay, he seemed to like the way I looked, and he had locked the door, but still- it wasn't even evening, never mind night. We were likely to be interrupted for dinner, and the laundress always delivered his clean washing in the evening- and she had a key for when the door was locked.

"We can't," I managed to mumble as Kai was pulling my panties down. I didn't think he had heard me, but he must have done as he stopped and pulled my underwear back up, his hands lingering on my hips.

"Dinner soon." I muttered as he looked at me and nodded. Handing me the key, I unlocked the door and started out before being stopped by Kai's voice.

"This will happen one day. It's inevitable. I want you."

I studied him only for a few seconds before I hurried out, not even bothering to close the door behind me in my haste.

**Kai's POV**

I watched her go, still wearing those ungainly shoes. I _will _have her one day, and if I had my way- soon.

**

* * *

A/N- **Is it okay? 


	4. Chapter 4

_**Key**_

Sentences/ words that are **bold**and in_ italics, _are direct thoughts.

Random _italic _words in a sentence are emphasis.

"_Italics with speech marks"_ signify that what is being said within the speech marks is some distance away.

**Bold** is Onomatopoeia.

"_**Bold, italic, and speech marks"**_ signify telepathic speech.

**

* * *

A/N- **please see note at bottom 

**Disclaimer- **nothing I do is made for monetary profit

* * *

Chapter 4- At Dinner

**Russia's POV**

Dinner was uncomfortable. I felt Kai's presence strongly the whole way through the chicken parmesan, and I couldn't help but remember what he said: "This will happen one day. It's inevitable. I want you."

I couldn't help shuddering at the thought of what that might entail. I was scared, but at the same time a delicious thrill ran down my spine at the memory of his heated gaze. I glanced up, hoping to catch him looking at me that way again, but I didn't expect the intensity of it when I did. Jana glared at me and kicked me under the table, forcing my gaze away from Kai's and back onto the unwanted beetroot on my plate floating in its own juices. I frowned. I hated the stuff.

From the head of the table came a chuckle and I looked up, again catching Kai's gaze. "I never met anyone who hated beetroot so much. It looks like you tried to murder it."

I glanced down at my plate, and the numerous fork holes that dotted the vegetable, and blushed. Again that chuckle.

"Kai, darling," Maria drawled 'seductively' why don't you come to my room, see how I've settled in. There are some issues I want to go over with you. The curtains will just not do."

I watched to see what Kai would do. Despite saying he wanted me; I was expecting to go with Maria. I wasn't prepared for him waving over the butler and ordering him to see to Maria's complaints. The expression on her face was funny. She left in a flounce, the other girls giving me looks of disgust before following her.

Suddenly I realised I was all alone with Kai.

**Kai's POV**

She looked scared, unsure of herself, and I realised I found it attractive. I had wanted someone sexually experienced which I was sure she was not, the others obviously were. But there was something about them that turned me off. It had thrilled me when I first met them, their suggestion of an orgy making me throb. But now I realised their presence just made me grit my teeth. I would get rid of them, I decided. Keep Russia. She would do, I'll teach her how to please me.

Oh how I'll teach her to please me. I'll teach her how to take pleasure from me, how to pleasure herself... The imagery I had created instantly sent my blood racing down, stiffening the part of me that wanted to be buried deep inside Russia any way I could get. I couldn't help letting out a tortured groan.

**Third Person POV**

Russia's eyes widened as she studied Kai. Was he in pain? Or was it something else? He had been staring into the distance for a while now, obviously deep in thought. She moved his gaze down his body, stopping at the bulge straining against his zip. Moving it back up to his face, she saw he had a look of determination on his face and was starting to come towards her.

**Russia's POV**

When he reached me he pulled me to my feet, large beautiful hand wrapped firmly around my wrist. I stumbled- my shoes getting in the way, and managed to fall against him like a perfectly executed move from a movie.

"I want you. Right here, right now," he growled, before smashing his mouth onto mine in a hard bruising kiss; and I knew- I wanted him, too.

**

* * *

A/N- **I know it's short, but I'm struggling to find time to fit writing between all my assignments. I have four for next week alone, and another two for the week after and I'm talking about two couple of thousand word essays for each subject. 

Yeah, so just wanted to let you know I am still alive, than you to everyone who's reading, reviewing and adding to favourites and alerts, it means a lot. I'll post more as I write it, at the moment I'm just writing bits and pieces here and there.


End file.
